This disclosure relates to synchronization techniques for wireless communications.
Wireless communication systems can use one or more synchronization techniques for transmitting and receiving signals. In some systems, a preamble is included in a portion of a data packet such that a receiving device can use the preamble to perform synchronization. A preamble can include one or more preamble symbols arranged in a sequence that is known at both transmitting and receiving devices.
Various examples of wireless communication devices include mobile phones, smart phones, wireless routers, wireless hubs, base stations, and access points. Moreover, additional examples of devices include wireless sensors, wireless actuators, and wireless control panels. In some cases, wireless communication electronics are integrated with data processing equipment such as laptops, personal digital assistants, and computers. Wireless communication devices can use one or more wireless communication technologies, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), direct-sequence spread spectrum (DSSS), or orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), to communicate.